


Only Mine / 只属于我

by serotinous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotinous/pseuds/serotinous
Summary: 一切都是原力的指引
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 4





	Only Mine / 只属于我

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186388) by [Elayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna). 



Obi-Wan直到14岁那年才后知后觉地意识到，Qui-Gon不仅是个绝地大师，也是个拥有正常生理需求的成年男性绝地大师。  
在此之前的一年多时间里，从刚被Qui-Gon收为徒开始他们就卷入了一连串的紧急任务，马不停蹄地从一个星球跑到另一个星球，几乎连喘息的机会都没有。  
直到现在，终于等到了Coruscant来的召唤，一来是Obi-Wan学徒训练的定期审核时间到了，二来则是Qui-Gon也需要和其他绝地大师们讨论之后的任务安排。  
更何况在外面待了这么久，也该是让徒弟和师父都休息一会了，Qui-Gon似乎想到些什么一般又加了一句。  
Obi-Wan对这样的安排自然没有任何的异议，即便当他回到圣殿、发现摆在面前的又是满满当当的课程和测试安排时，他也并没有多想。

直到第三天晚上，Obi-Wan结束一天的课程回到自己和Qui-Gon的房间，却发现他的Master并非独自一人，还有另一名女性绝地和他一起坐在沙发上，二人亲密地聊着天，Qui-Gon的手轻抚着对方的脸颊，一副正打算亲上去的样子，但是听到开门声音后二人便分开了。  
“啊Obi-Wan你回来了，这位是Master Messia，她是我的一个非常好的朋友。”  
Obi-Wan礼貌地躬身致意，“很高兴见到你，Master Messia。”  
对方回了一个温暖的微笑，“我也很高兴终于能见到你，Padawan Kenobi，Qui-Gon跟我说了很多关于你的事情。”她的五官给人一种锐利之感，虽无法称作传统意义上的美人，但那浅蓝色的眼珠和深褐色的头发依旧充满了异样的吸引力。  
Obi-Wan显然不能回答说他的Master却没有跟自己说过Messia这位旧友的任何事情。  
Qui-Gon在外交场合可以非常健谈，但除此之外若无必要他基本从不闲聊，如果不是和任务直接相关，他都极少谈起过去的经历和私人关系。就在Obi-Wan有些尴尬不知道该如何继续和Master Messia说下去时，他忽然意识到房门旁摆着一只小旅行包。  
是他自己的旅行包。  
Qui-Gon应该是看出了自己脸上的疑惑表情，他开口道，“Messia和我还有其他一些事情要谈，都不是什么你会感兴趣的话题，我和Reeft的师父提了一下，他告诉我Reeft后天要参加中阶的物理考试，我们想你应该可以和他一起复习，也趁这个机会可以和你的朋友多聚聚。”  
显然，Qui-Gon制订这个安排时并没有打算参考Obi-Wan的意见，而听他的语气估计他觉得自己也不该有什么意见。  
“好的，Master。”他顺从地回答道。  
但事实上，不论Qui-Gon准备和他的旧友聊什么Obi-Wan都会很有兴趣，毕竟这个人将占据自己今后数十年生命中最重要的部分，他很乐意了解有关Qui-Gon的一切，更何况还是从对方的朋友那里这样一个新奇的角度。但出于某种原因，他不被允许这么做。  
当Obi-Wan背着包离开房间时他还是一肚子疑惑。  
直到Reeft毫不留情地指出了他的天真，“欧比你真傻，他们这不明摆着是打算上床所以才支开你的嘛。”  
“上、床？”他们两个一起趴在Reeft卧室的床上，眼前堆满了各样物理作业。  
“对，上床，做爱，性交，随便你怎么称呼。Qui-Gon就是不希望你留在那里罢了。每次我的Master请他朋友过来的时候我也都会被打发走去跟Garen待在一起。Master之间有这样一种类似互助的体系，好方便他们不受我们这些小跟屁虫的影响自由自在放松身心。”  
Reeft的师父常驻Coruscant，所以Reeft大部分时间都住在圣殿里，十分了解成年的绝地武士团成员们日常的相处模式，如果他这么说，那事实肯定就是如此。

那天晚上Reeft睡着之后Obi-Wan继续冥想了很久，对自己反应如此迟钝而有些郁闷，现在想想Qui-Gon巴不得他快点出门的理由简直太明显了。更何况幼徒们全部都接受过必要的生理教育，以应对今后自身的生理变化以及某些谈判任务上的棘手要求，他对自己身体和荷尔蒙的变化都有很清楚的了解，但偏偏就是没有把自己的Master和性这件事联系在一起。  
Qui-Gon和性。这意味着Qui-Gon也享受性事，尤其是和Messia这样有魅力的女子。Qui-Gon在床上会是什么样子的呢？他总不可能还是像在执行任务时候的那样冷淡严厉，而是应该会放松下来，向他的床伴展露笑容，甚至笑出声来。或者他眼中的神情会变得更炙热？他会全身心投入其中吗？还是更专注于取悦他的床伴？他只喜欢和女性上床吗？  
Obi-Wan忽然不安地意识到自己的思绪开始不受控制地四散开来，更惊悚的是他的潜意识似乎很乐意顺着这个思路继续下去。他急忙中断了冥想，翻身蒙头就睡。

两天后，等Obi-Wan回到自己和Master的房间时，他意识到Qui-Gon的身上有些微妙的变化，步态更加放松，姿势更为随意，他看上去心情很好。显然性爱对他的Master而言是件好事，他应该为此高兴才是。  
可Obi-Wan一点都高兴不起来。  
他现在知道了，Qui-Gon在他面前并非毫无保留，他的Master还有不为自己所知的另外一面，但却愿意展现在Messia面前。理智上Obi-Wan试图说服自己这不代表什么，Qui-Gon并非不乐意和自己待在一起，事实上大部分时间Qui-Gon都是和自己在一起，他们飞越银河，穿梭在无数星球之间，他们一起经历过各种冒险，见证过各式奇特的世界，面对过各种艰难的挑战。  
但是他们过去所有的经历都没能让Qui-Gon露出过那种……餍足的表情，Obi-Wan有些失落地想。

他们在Coruscant待了几周之后便再次出发了。新的任务又是Qui-Gon最为擅长的那种外交性质的，晚宴上Obi-Wan看着他的Master被一群达官贵族围在当中，和他调情的人不限男女也不限种族，但是Qui-Gon没有接受其中任何一个人的邀请，然而他的拒绝都是那么彬彬有礼风度翩翩，被拒绝的人甚至都无法意识到不快。  
但是Obi-Wan已经忍不住了，晚上在花园的冥想时间结束之后他叫住Qui-Gon，“Master？”  
“怎么了，Obi-Wan。”  
“Master，厄，”Obi-Wan犹豫了一下，还是决定把话说完，“Master，你都不跟他们上床。”  
“Padawan，”Qui-Gon挑起眉，“我能问一句你怎么会突然想到提这件事么。”  
“是这样，大使的女儿昨天晚上和我在花园散步的时候突然、厄、突然吻了我，我虽然没有推开她，但我还是觉得有点尴尬，所以我，厄，忽然意识到你都没有……”  
Qui-Gon叹了口气，“你说的没错，”他沉吟了片刻，“我并不禁欲，但是我选择的对象只局限于和我一样是绝地武士的同伴。”  
Obi-Wan能感觉到自己的脸颊在发烫，但Qui-Gon显然没有意识到，而是伸出手温柔地抚过Obi-Wan的脸，“你也长大了啊，我的Padawan，”他松开手，抬头看向花园深处，“你也到了会对性爱好奇的年纪了，我该意识到这点的。就我个人的经历而言，我在学徒训练的后期，还有刚刚升任成为武士的那段时间，我也试过和武士团之外的普通人，虽然那些性事本身都能让人获得身体上的满足，但是除此之外，”他顿了顿，“你知道，在任务期间缔结的关系通常不会延续太久，而且很多时候，我的床伴……”他没有说下去，好像一时把握不住应该怎么措辞。  
“是慕名而来？”  
“没错，”Qui-Gon失笑，“他们只是好奇绝地在床上是不是也有什么过人表现罢了，而我并没有兴趣被人当成吹嘘的资本。高潮带来的快感对于身心健康或许是必不可少的，但我认为在选择对象的时候应该也要考虑情感的联系。即便达不到爱的程度，至少也应该是朋友。很多绝地都有这样类似的想法。”  
所以Reeft说的成年绝地武士之间那个互助体系肯定是真的了，“那Master你觉得我应该禁欲吗？”  
“如果是那种认真的、长期的关系，你肯定还是太年轻了，Obi-Wan，但是如果你只是想要尝试，我觉得倒也没有必要禁止。我对你唯一的要求就是注意安全，你的训练课程里应该也包括所有必要的生理常识和文化禁忌方面的信息吧，你只要别忘记那些就行了。”  
“那，Master……”Obi-Wan咬了咬嘴唇，但Qui-Gon没有催促自己，而是耐心等待着，“Master，你觉得我随便跟谁上床都没关系吗。”  
“不！不不不，我当然不是这个意思，”Qui-Gon急忙澄清，“我当初的选择也是成为武士之后历练了好几年才做出的决定，我相信其他绝地武士应该也是如此，但只有当事人自己才能知道究竟怎样的选择对他才是最好的。不过话说回来，从实际的角度来说，”Qui-Gon的声音低了下去，好像是在自言自语，“如果真的要出什么麻烦，也许还是趁年轻的时候为好，毕竟旁人会觉得这是因为年纪的关系，而不会觉得是整个武士团有什么问题……”他清了清嗓子，重新看向Obi-Wan，“无论如何，我的Padawan，你要选择对你自己而言最适合的道路，但不论你做出什么决定，都要三思而行。”  
Qui-Gon说完了，他的手指顺着Obi-Wan的学徒辫一直抚到脖颈一侧，掌心隐隐传来阵阵热意。  
“我明白了，Master。”  
他的Master大概以为这场对话的目的只是自己想要知道是否有必要禁欲，但这对Obi-Wan而言并不重要，唯一重要的只有一点，而Qui-Gon验证了自己的猜测。  
他的Master只和其他绝地上床。  
好歹任务期间他可以放心了。

又是一年过去，Obi-Wan快十五岁的时候，二人又被召回了圣殿，这次是因为Obi-Wan更高阶段的光剑训练需要另一位绝地武士的指导，毕竟Qui-Gon跟自己有不小的体格差异，所以他的Master特意请了专门研习光剑技艺的Knight Feeston来辅导自己。高阶的训练与之前普通阶段的相比强度大了许多，但Obi-Wan并不介意，他喜欢原力流淌在自己体内、指引自己在空中翻腾的感觉。  
他更喜欢Qui-Gon站在一旁看自己训练时眼中流露出的自豪之情。  
直到Feeston叫停让自己喝口水歇一会的时候，Obi-Wan才意识到他的Master身边多站了一个人。  
Knight Guioll比Qui-Gon要年轻几岁，但因为一直没有收徒所以没有获得Master的头衔。Guioll的理由是自己一直在外环星系执行高风险的卧底任务，腾不出精力看孩子，而委员会显然是默许了这个理由，并没有要求他参加圣殿每年的学徒挑选。于是Knight Guioll并没有因为他在收徒这件事上的特立独行而遭人非议，常年身处外环星系更是增添了一份神秘甚至危险的气息，让他更具吸引力。  
而此时此刻这位Knight Guioll正和Obi-Wan的Master站得很近，两人还时不时交头接耳，说完之后还相视一笑。  
Obi-Wan眯起眼，然后他看到了Qui-Gon的脚边放着一个熟悉的小旅行包。  
好啊，所以Qui-Gon这次都等不到自己回房，现在就打算把他支开了吗。  
不过这么一来，Obi-Wan的另一个猜想又得到了证实。  
他的Master并非只跟女性上床。  
另一边，Feeston表示休息时间结束，要求自己把刚才的招式重新再来一遍。Obi-Wan摇了摇头，现在不是能分心的时候，他可不想训练的时候出什么事故。  
但他已经做不到全神贯注了，总有那么一小半的注意力跑到Qui-Gon那一边去，原力在他体内的运转变得难以预测，空翻之后落地的时候Obi-Wan踉跄了一下，差点没一屁股坐在地上。  
Feeston皱了皱眉，有些责备地看了自己一眼，Obi-Wan只好低下头，他没什么好辩解的，只是深吸了口气，试图再次集中注意力。  
“再来一遍。”  
Obi-Wan努力将全部的精力都集中在每一个动作上，试图避免刚才的失误，但这次空翻的时候，他的眼角瞥到Guioll似乎说了什么，Qui-Gon哈哈大笑起来，完全没有注意自己学徒的训练进度。  
结果落地的时候，Obi-Wan摔得比刚才那次更厉害。  
脚踝传来的剧痛告诉他这次的扭伤十分严重，Obi-Wan控制不住地痛呼了一声，但没等Feeston走到跟前，Qui-Gon已经一个箭步冲了过来，他轻轻捏住受伤的脚踝，面色凝重地开口，“我来带他去医疗室。”说着一把就把Obi-Wan抱了起来冲了出去。  
Obi-Wan下意识地伸手环住了Qui-Gon的脖颈，他的Master已经很久没有这样抱着自己了，虽然Obi-Wan和13岁时候相比已经长高了不少，但是Qui-Gon还是可以轻轻松松一把将自己打横抱起来。  
Obi-Wan没来由地冒出一个念头，他希望他的Master可以永远这样抱起自己。  
Guioll提着Obi-Wan的旅行包跟着他们一起到了诊疗室，但他没有进来而是等在了门外。脚踝扭伤本身很容易治疗，关键在于后续的休养。医师把需要注意的事项事无巨细地说了很久，好不容易等对方说完，Qui-Gon便作势伸出手，Obi-Wan急忙开口，“Master，没关系的我可以自己走回——”  
但Qui-Gon立刻打断了他，“别说傻话，Obi-Wan，我抱你回房间去。”  
“可是Knight Guioll——”  
“Guioll知道一个Master首先应该考虑他的Padawan的需求，”Qui-Gon语气坚决。  
Obi-Wan叹了口气放松下来，脑袋正好靠在Qui-Gon的胸膛上。看来个子小也不是全无优势。

然而Knight Guioll貌似并不能理解为什么扭伤这种小事也需要一名Master亲自陪伴照料，不一会儿客厅里传来摔门的声音，接着Qui-Gon叹着气走进了自己的卧室。  
“Master，我很抱歉让你和Knight Guioll——”  
“不用担心Guioll，Padawan，”Qui-Gon哼了一声，“他一个人独来独往太久了，不能理解一个Master的责任，委员会的长老们当初就不该放任他，应该坚持让他收一个学徒才对。”  
Obi-Wan在心里暗笑了一声，该说不愧是致力于给委员会添堵的Qui-Gon么，长老们不论做什么决定他都能挑出个错来。  
不过最让Obi-Wan高兴的是，Qui-Gon暂时应该是不会打算和Guioll继续了，接下来在Coruscant的时间自己都可以放下心来。

不过Qui-Gon似乎也吸取了教训。Obi-Wan十六岁那年，他们的飞船还在回Coruscant路上的时候Qui-Gon就做好了安排，等自己一回到圣殿就可以收拾东西去和Reeft他们住几天。看来这次是没有办法阻止他的Master和其他人共度良宵了。  
Obi-Wan和过去一样，顺从地接受了这个安排，然而当他走进浴室准备拿几件洗漱用品时，洗脸池下的水管突然爆裂开来，巨大的水流甚至将他冲倒在地上。  
没等自己反应过来发生了什么，源源不断的水流已经涌了出来，很快他和Qui-Gon的房间都水漫金山，没过多久，这一层的房间都遭了殃，连楼下那一层都没能幸免。维修人员虽然很快赶到，但无奈水灾波及范围太大，凡是待在Coruscant没有紧急任务在身的绝地们统统被拉来帮忙善后。Obi-Wan被指派去帮助隔壁的Knight Vos抢救他那一大堆食肉植物盆景，不过和Reeft清理堵塞下水道的任务比，自己已经很幸运了。  
等他们终于忙完，新的任务又下来了。  
Obi-Wan到最后都不知道那次Qui-Gon的约会对象究竟是谁。

Obi-Wan十七岁了，但这次他们回Coruscant的时候，Qui-Gon似乎并没有打发自己去Reeft和他Master那里的意思。他们只是一起待在房间里，安静地度过又一个夜晚。  
“Master，你想吃宵夜吗，我可以帮你做。”  
Qui-Gon从书前抬起头来，有些诧异地看了一眼自己，随即露出一个笑容，“好，我们可以一起吃。”

Obi-Wan终于十八岁了。  
这是他们回到Coruscant的第十天，Qui-Gon似乎和上次一样，并没有早早把自己打发走。Obi-Wan躺在沙发上，皱着眉盯着摊开在眼前的课本，Qui-Gon早些时候出门去了，不知道什么时候才能回来。  
他该不会今天晚上不打算回来了吧，Obi-Wan抿起嘴，但是Qui-Gon事先并没有说他今天会在外面过夜，当然，就算是，这也不意味着Qui-Gon会先和他的Padawan报备行程。  
Obi-Wan叹了口气，但就在这时，房门打开了，他的Master走了进来。  
身边跟着Knight Irili。  
他们两个的手还握在一起。  
“Obi-Wan，你还记得Irili吧，你还在保育所的时候，她是你们那一批幼徒的老师。”  
Irili笑着对自己挥了挥手，她显然认出了自己。  
Obi-Wan礼貌地回礼，“Master，你们想先吃点东西么，我可以去做些点心给你们。”  
Qui-Gon愣了愣，大概是想到之前几次在圣殿，他们都没有机会一起招待他的朋友，便欣然同意了，“好的Obi-Wan，麻烦你了。”  
Obi-Wan走进厨房开始准备，他不用回头看都知道那两人现在正亲密地坐在沙发上。Qui-Gon准备什么时候让他离开呢？还是说他打算去Irili那里过夜，留Obi-Wan一个人看家？或者他觉得Obi-Wan也算成年人，可以理解成年人的生活了？那他是打算晚上就在自己隔壁那间卧室里和Irili——  
有一头金色长发和碧蓝眼珠的Irili。Qui-Gon似乎特别钟爱这个类型，对于其他种族充满异域风情的美人们都兴致缺缺，不过这也是意料之中。虽然跨种族的性交并非难事，但也绝非易事，他的Master崇尚简单自然，跟人上床时候显然也喜欢干脆直接。  
他手上的刀滑了一下，啪地一声切在砧板上。  
“Obi-Wan？”  
“没事的，Master，刀一下子没有握住罢了。”  
“你没有伤到自己吧。”  
“没有，我马上就好。”  
不过仔细想想，Irili和他们也不能完全算一个种族，她的母星是Croste，虽然外表上看两个种族并无区别，无论是头发和眼珠的颜色，还是皮肤——  
忽然一只手伸到眼前，猛得握住了Obi-Wan的手腕。  
“你在干什么！”  
Obi-Wan僵住了，Qui-Gon不知道什么时候进了厨房，而且听他的语气似乎正压抑着极大的怒火。  
“我，在帮你们做色拉……”他做错什么了吗？  
“用Lesh叶？给一个Crostian人？”  
Obi-Wan这才发现他刚才切的是Lesh叶，而且切得很细，如果和其他食物一起混在色拉酱里的话根本分辨不出来。  
直到Irili吃下去然后上吐下泻。  
“Master！”Obi-Wan惊恐地抬起头，“我很抱歉！我没想到——”  
“你没想到？告诉我Obi-Wan，水管爆裂那次你想到没有？你摔伤那次想到没有？”  
“我、不明白你在说什么——”  
“不明白吗，很好，你给我待在这里，我们等一会再继续。”  
Qui-Gon转身就走了出去，接着客厅里传来微弱的对话声，随后则是关门的声音。  
Obi-Wan有些不确定地把做到一半的色拉食材都收拾好，但是又等了一会Qui-Gon依旧没有回到厨房里，于是他只能自己硬着头皮走出去。  
Qui-Gon跪坐着在冥想，但是从他紧闭的双眼和皱紧的眉头来看，冥想对他的情绪并没有很大的帮助。  
“Master……？”  
听到自己的声音，Qui-Gon立即睁开眼倏地站立起来，他走到Obi-Wan面前，居高临下地看着自己，“你为什么要给Irili下毒？”  
“我没有，Master，我不是故意的，我很抱歉，但那真的是个意外。”  
“那水管那次呢，也是意外吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你没有故意弄坏水管？”  
“没有，我什么都没做。”  
“那你摔倒那次呢？”  
Obi-Wan愣了愣，他在各个任务和训练项目里摔倒的次数多了去了。  
“我打算和Knight Guioll过夜的那次，你不记得了吗。”  
哦，那次。“我记得，Master，那次是我没有站稳所以意外滑倒了。”  
“你不觉得你的‘意外’发生的时点都很恰到好处吗，每次都是我打算和其他人上床的时候。”  
“厄，真的吗，我、很抱歉，Master。”Obi-Wan低下头。  
但Qui-Gon伸出手猛地扳住了自己的下颚，逼迫自己抬起头看着对方的双眼，“你再说一次，Obi-Wan，真的都是意外吗。”  
“真的，Master，我很抱歉，但它们真的都是意外，不是我故意的。”Obi-Wan咬住嘴唇，他不知道自己还能说些什么来证实自己的清白，事故什么时候发生并不是他能控制的。  
但是Qui-Gon显然不满意这个答复，他眯起眼注视着自己，忽然抬起手重重地抽打了一下自己的臀部，Obi-Wan控制不住地惊呼了一声。  
“我再问你一遍，Obi-Wan，真的是意外？”冥想只是给Qui-Gon带来了表面的平静，但这平静就像岩浆上蒸腾的雾气，丝毫无法掩饰底下蓄势待发的怒气，“你差点害Irili食物中毒，还是因为一个幼徒都不会犯的错误。”  
“我、我不知道我应该说什么，Master，我很抱歉，我大概是、没有注意……”  
“没有注意？！”Qui-Gon很少提高声音讲话，但此刻他简直在怒吼，“你居然说你没有注意？！！”他一边吼一边拖着自己的胳膊来到客厅窗边的椅子旁，坐下后又猛地把自己拽过来伏在他的腿上。  
没等Obi-Wan反应过来，他的外裤和内裤都被一起拉了下去，紧接着又是一声脆响，“啊！”  
这次没有衣物的阻隔，痛感更加明显了，Obi-Wan羞红了脸，他还是个孩子的时候都没有被这样惩罚过！  
Qui-Gon见自己挣扎起来，立刻伸手牢牢制住自己，“你还坚持说是意外吗。”  
“是真的！Master！求你相信我！”  
但是他Master的手掌还是毫不留情地打了下来，有时候落在双臀的一侧，有时候落在中央，刺痛感带着一丝麻痒席卷全身，Obi-Wan觉得自己全身都好像烧了起来，而且最惊悚的是，他的分身似乎也有兴奋起来的趋势。  
Qui-Gon又追问了自己好几遍，但是每次Obi-Wan都只能给出一样的回答，他无助地瘫在他的Master腿上，承受着对方疾风骤雨般的怒气，他知道自己的臀肉估计已经通红一片了，但是这好像一点都不能影响自己两腿间分身的兴致，Obi-Wan只能不住扭动着，试图不让他的师父意识到自己的反应。  
Qui-Gon的动作终于停了下来，再次开口的时候，他的声音里一丝情绪都没有，“Obi-Wan，你给我说实话。”  
“我刚才说的、都是实话，Master……”  
不幸的是，自己的挣扎反倒让分身敏感的顶端蹭到了Qui-Gon的裤腿，快感和痛觉都试图占据上风，Obi-Wan感到自己的身体几乎要颤抖起来，恰好Qui-Gon的手这时正搭在他的臀缝，有意无意地摸索着，Obi-Wan呻吟了一声。  
Qui-Gon的动作顿时停了下来。  
完了，这么丢人的反应，他的Master肯定会把自己一下推开的，Obi-Wan有点绝望地想。  
但Qui-Gon的手只是继续往下伸，来到了他的腿间，似乎是想要印证自己的反应。  
良久，“Obi-Wan，我最后问你一次，告诉我事实。”  
长久以来一直憋在心中、连Obi-Wan自己都没有意识到的情绪化作语言脱口而出，“你是我的，Master，是我一个人的。”  
“你的？”  
Qui-Gon下意识松开手，Obi-Wan立刻翻下身跪坐在Qui-Gon腿间，“没错，Master，你只能是我的，我不许你属于别人。”  
这番告白不要说是令Qui-Gon震惊，连Obi-Wan都被自己的反应吓住了，他只能愣愣地看着自己的师父眼中的怒气逐渐消散，取而代之的是一种被迷住了的神情，就好像此刻他眼前的并不是朝夕相处这么多年、刚刚成年的青涩学徒，而是什么绝世的珠宝，或者罕见而美丽的剧毒蜥蜴。  
“所以你才搞出那么多事故，因为你决定我不能跟别人上床？”  
“我、我没有决定、那些事情也不是——”Obi-Wan有些张口结舌，“那些事情或许是因我而起，但它们、好像都是自己发生的一样，我并没有安排它们发生，我甚至没有事先想过要它们发生。”他恳切地看着眼前的人，“但是Master，你是我的，你不能和别人做爱。”  
Qui-Gon挑起一边眉毛，“你的意思是我今后只能禁欲了吗。”  
“当然不是，Master……”Obi-Wan下意识地伸出手缓缓抚过Qui-Gon的长腿，他的声音不知不觉间带上了一丝喘息，“你当然不用禁欲。”  
“那你是什么意思。”  
Obi-Wan舔了舔嘴唇，他往前探出身，一边手指继续在对方腿上画着圈，“我以为我的意思已经很明白了，Master。”  
“你是要我和自己刚成年没几天的Padawan上床？”  
“没错，”Obi-Wan毫不退缩地看着Qui-Gon，“和我，而且只能和我。”虽然他知道此刻自己的脸恐怕已经涨得通红，但他并不后悔说出口的这些话，Obi-Wan说完便低下头去埋在Qui-Gon的腿间，先是鼻尖、然后直接用嘴开始隔着衣物逗弄起对方来。  
但他很快被制止了，Qui-Gon一伸手就把他拉到眼前，让自己骑坐在他一条腿上，“Obi-Wan，”他有点无奈地叹了口气，“如果你真的想让我做你的情人，那我们是不是该从接吻开始比较好。”  
“接吻吗？”  
Qui-Gon没有回答，只是期待地看着自己，像是在等待Obi-Wan的反应。  
于是Obi-Wan亲了上去。  
这是一个小心翼翼的吻，和刚才打屁股的那一幕简直是天差地别，Qui-Gon的胡茬碰到了Obi-Wan的脸，痒痒的让他不禁笑出声来。  
“你喜欢吗，这样的亲吻？”  
Obi-Wan只来得及“嗯”一声，更多的吻便落了下来，落在他的脸颊上，嘴唇上，鼻尖上，眼睑上。他满足地舒了口气，几乎要融化在对方的温柔里。  
“恐怕我也得对你说声抱歉，Obi-Wan，我刚才不该这么对你。”  
“没事的，Master。”Obi-Wan总不能说他其实挺喜欢被Qui-Gon这么对待的——所有的注意、所有的力量都倾注在他一个人身上——不知道Qui-Gon以后是不是还肯打他屁股……  
“是我错怪了你，恐怕那些事情会发生的唯一解释就是原力的指引，就像我们最初相遇的时候那样，你那时也十分确信原力会让你我成为师徒。看来我们的确属于彼此。”  
Obi-Wan有些不好意思地低下头，“不过那个时候我可没有想过……这个，我那时只是想做你的Padawan。”  
Qui-Gon笑了，“那是自然，你那时候还小呢，你现在也是。”  
“我不小了！”Obi-Wan抗议起来，“我还是个孩子的时候就能为武士团出生入死，而我现在都已经成年了！”  
“你说的没错，所以这次我决定听你的。”  
Obi-Wan眨眨眼，“真的吗。”  
“在训练的事上我是你的指导者，所以你必须遵从我的决定，但在感情的事上我将听从你的意愿。我绝不会将我的想法加诸于你的身上，Obi-Wan，一切都可以按照你的节奏进行。”  
“那太好了，”Obi-Wan立刻站起身开始除去自己身上的衣物，“Master，你也快脱。”  
这下轮到Qui-Gon眨眼，“你这节奏……是不是也太快了一点。”  
“Master，你刚答应都听我的。”  
Qui-Gon的脸上显出一丝犹豫，但他应该是看出了Obi-Wan眼中决心已定，便也跟着站起身，“好吧，听你的。”  
很快他们又像刚才那样，Qui-Gon坐在椅子上，Obi-Wan跪坐在他腿间，只不过这一次二人身上都一丝不挂。  
Obi-Wan慢慢低下头，他轻轻舔了舔眼前巨大分身的头部，这一次Qui-Gon只是抽了口气，但没有阻止他。Obi-Wan舔了一会后顽皮地抬起头，“Master，你等一下也会帮我准备的对吗。”  
他满意地看到Qui-Gon深呼吸了两次才开口，“你具体指准备什么。”  
难道他的Master是个隐藏的S，喜欢语言刺激？Obi-Wan挑挑眉，歪起脑袋摆出一副纯真的不解表情，“当然是指插入的准备啊，Master，你刚才打我屁股打得我那么痛，现在还不打算好好补偿我一下嘛。你这根这么大，不好好准备我后面怎么插得进来，还是说Master你不肯做到最后？”他缓缓直起身，分开腿跨坐上去，“这可不行，我要你插进来，我还从来都没有跟别人做过，而你必须是我的第一个，也是最后一个，也是唯一一个，Master，你今天必须得操我。”  
Qui-Gon的眼珠被燃烧成了冰蓝色，仿佛最为炙热的火焰，“别再叫我Master，叫我的名字。”  
Obi-Wan笑着伸出手抱住了对方，“Qui-Gon，我的Qui-Gon。”

END

其实原作只让奎师父憋了一年，但是我实在吃不太来这个年龄操作，就自作主张让奎师父憋了四年！但是八要紧，我相信绝地大师的自制力和忍耐力，绝对可以坐怀不乱！

安纳鸡：这话怎么听着这么讽刺呢  
Q+O：……

这篇的小王和之前那篇破个处都一波三折的小王相比实在是一个天一个地，但是不论是纯情小王还是色诱小王（？）还是纯情地色诱着的小王（？？？），怎么都感觉一点都不OOC呢！套上原作伊万的脸脑补毫无压力啊！  
（卢卡斯：你真的知道OOC的意思吗喂）

接下来应该还是继续各种搞笑梗，原作捅刀算什么，看我拌糖吃下去！


End file.
